


Patton went for a walk

by Spnaos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Homophobia, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Yelling, somewhat at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnaos/pseuds/Spnaos
Summary: Patton's parents aren't supportive of him and demand that he stops seeing his boyfriend.So Patton goes for a walk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Patton went for a walk

It was a cold December night, Christmas had just passed, and Patton went for a walk. A walk through the forest.

He had the biggest backpack he could find in the house with him. He was not planning on going back.

It was dark in the forest. The only source of light was the moon, making sure he didn’t walk straight into a tree. The moon was not quite full but very close to it and Patton stopped every few minutes to admire it. He just wished it could bring a bit more light because he wasn’t sure if he was walking in the right direction.

His parents had found out his secret and they weren’t happy about it. A simple glance at his phone and they caught a glimpse of the ‘Merry Christmas, Sugar!’ text he had sent his boyfriend.

It was very cold outside and Patton regretted not taking more clothes on. He had left in a hurry. His parents almost caught him leaving, so he had to leave without a jacket. The only source of warmth was his Christmas sweater. A gift from Virgil. Patton chuckled to himself. Virgil had been his only source of light and warmth his whole life, so it was very fitting that Virgil’s gift was the only thing making sure he didn’t freeze to death at the moment. It made Patton walk a little faster, eager to get to his destination.

‘Are you gay?’ they had asked. In that tone that always made Patton crumble. He had never been a good liar and had just started crying on the spot. His dad had immediately slapped him. ‘My son will not be a sinner!’ he had screamed, and Patton had wondered for a second if there would be permanent damage to his hearing. His ears had been ringing and his whole body had been shaking. His mother had been standing by the side giving him a disappointed look. Patton wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole at that moment.

He could feel the dried tear tracks on his cheeks, only made worse by the soft freezing breeze that sometimes hit him. He was out of breath because he ran all the way from his house to the forest, afraid that his dad would follow him. Patton almost started crying again. He was so scared of getting lost. He desperately needed Virgil right now.

‘We will not allow you to see him anymore!’ they had told him. Patton had tried to reason with them but it was of no use. ‘No arguing. This is final’ they had said, and Patton had run to his room sobbing. He had started to pack immediately and had sent a quick text to Virgil informing him that he was coming over, before leaving his house forever. His battery had instantly died, so he missed Virgil’s text asking him why and if he was okay.

Patton spotted something familiar and his whole face lit up with excitement. It was the treehouse they had spent three weeks building when they were 10. It was getting very cold and his teeth kept clattering. He didn’t care though. He finally had confirmation that he was walking the right way.

Patton had known Virgil since they were five. Their houses were on either side of the small forest. They had spent their whole childhood playing among the trees. They had played tag and hide and seek. One time during hide and seek Virgil couldn’t find Patton so he had started crying and Patton had come running back, locking him in a tight embrace. Eventually, their playdates in the forest had turned to walks in the forest. It was on one of those walks that they came out to each other and on another that they confessed their feelings for each other. It was also in the forest they had shared their first kiss.

Patton and Virgil had always been there for each other. When Virgil had his first panic attack, Patton was right there with him helping him calm down. He had spent weeks after that researching anxiety, making sure that if it happened again he knew what to do to support and help Virgil. When Patton’s parents had first slapped him, Virgil had spent the whole day comforting him all while threatening to kill them for him. Patton had told him that he was fine and Virgil had assured Patton that he was always welcome in his house. 

Patton’s whole body was shaking now and he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. He was getting awfully tired and had fallen three times in the last five minutes. His clothes were getting cold and wet because of the snow, but he kept going.

He started seeing black before falling again. Before he completely lost consciousness he saw the light from a flashlight and heard someone shout his name. He felt someone cradle him in their arms and cover him with a warm jacket before everything went black.

When he woke up he could feel warmth all around him. He was sat in front of a fireplace with a fluffy blanket wrapped around him. He recognized his boyfriend’s living room and started crying tears of joy. He spotted Virgil walking over to him with two cups of hot cocoa in his hands. He gave him a soft, fond smile and Virgil gave him a sad one back. He sat down next to Patton and put his arm around him, letting Patton snuggle into him as much as he wanted. He kissed Patton on the forehead. They just sat there for the rest of the night in each other’s arms.

Yeah, Patton went for a walk. A walk through the forest to his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here: [patton-birdie](https://patton-birdie.tumblr.com/) (if you want to)


End file.
